kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How Old Holly Came to Be/@comment-26310965-20150510120801/@comment-94.175.152.22-20150511223845
Taborlin the great is a famed namer, but he only has one ring, and that is one of his tools. SO where are all of his naming rings, someone a powerful as he was claimed to be should have a wide variety of them. I suspect naming rings are not only a demonstration of the power of a namer, but it allows easier access to that name for the namer, a short cut if you will. That why it was so impressive to be able to make one, it is a demonstration of continual abilty, not a possible one time achievement. Not everything named could get a ring, but i have counted 11 material names that could be placed on staff somehoe to allow easier access: stone, wind, water, fire, wood, iron, glass, amber, shadow, blood, bone. SOme are likelyier to be trickier than others. From one of his tales, it is said his staff was the source/contained much of his power. What if instead of making rings for his fingers, he created rings to go on him staff. Staff often have bands and other augementations and decorations on them. Other namers would be suprised as he is seemingly without his rings, yet his skills remain unaffected, and they would not necessarily be aware of which names he is skilled in. He can still use names with out his staff, it is just more of an effort. Any such staff would not simply be any length of wood, it would have to carry the power of naming rings. A living staff so keep the names contained alive. Kvothe already has a unique sword, but i do see him getting his own staff, or his own personal walking stick to act as his staff of power. As one of the ruh, he is more comfortable travelling using his own feet, so a walking stick would fit his image. Imagine a sword grown from the sword tree of the adem, a living weapon that lasts for as long as their tree lives. That would be an epic weapon, and near holy to the adem, one of hteir priceless treasures, more so than the ancient blades they have in their collection. Kvothe would create a whole new artas for the adem. That tree has likely tasted the blood of every adem of that village and school with its leaves, so any weapon from that tree would carry the power of the adem people from their very blood. I wonder if it would ever be possible to create an actual ship from living woods, imagine it, an actual living ship, think of hte powers it could possess. A living figure head, able to sail itself, self navigation, the list goes on, there have been stories about ships possesing alsorts of powers and abilities through out folklore and mythology, so it is possible such a ship was fashioned here. I am thinking the loeclos box might be a living box from the tree of the cthaeh, and i bet only those that have seen/visited the actual tree can open the box.